Permainan Stik?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Bagaimana untuk mengusir kebosanan para gadis mengajak para lelaki bermain stik makanan. Permainan itu dimainkan berpasangan, siapa yang paling pendek itulah pemenangnya/ "A-apa yang terjadi t-tadi?"/ Ini tidak mungkin!/ [SasuSaku]


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Permainan Stik Makanan © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Giving Review**_

 _ **I don't any profit from this story**_

 _ **0*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rasa bosan menguasai ketiga gadis yang sebelumnya asyik mengobrol mengenai hal-hal baru. Mereka bertiga berada di kediaman salah satu kekasih gadis bermata ungu pucat itu. Mereka tidak sendiri melainkan bersama ketiga lelaki yang bersedia menemani walau sebetulnya enggan. Ketiga lelaki itu malah sibuk sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing, yang pertama membaca buku, yang kedua bermain _playstation_ dengan yang ketiga.

Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing…

Salah satu gadis yang memiliki wajah seperti _Barbie_ mendapatkan ide bagus dibandingkan ngobrol yang bisa dikatakan gossip—bagi yang menilai. Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda sangat penasaran dengan raut wajah sahabatnya yang berubah mendadak seolah-olah mendapatkan diskon besar-besaran.

"Katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Ino?"

Ino hanya menyeringai tipis dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _game_ saja! Sakura! Hinata!" usulnya.

Gadis bermata hijau jernih ini sedikit mengernyit. " _Game_ apa? Jangan bilang ini hanya jebakanmu saja, _pig_!" ujar Sakura.

"Bukan jebakan, jidat! Ini dimainkan bersama pasangan kita! Permainan seru dan pantas dicoba!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ino tersebut. "Permainan stik makanan?" ucapnya

Ino menggoyangkan bahu Hinata. "Kamu pintar, Hinata! Itu dia! Siapa yang paling pendek itulah pemenangnya!" ujarnya.

"Cukup, Ino- _chan_ …" pinta Hinata yang mulai agak pusing dengan tingkah Ino yang kelewat semangat itu.

Ino hanya tersenyum canggung kemudian mata biru cerahnya memandang ketiga lelaki yang kurang kerjaan itu. "Sai- _kun_! Naruto! Sasuke! Kemarilah! Kami ada permainan menarik!" ajaknya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah para gadis mengobrol. "Permainan apa, Ino? Aku sedang masuk babak _final_ nih!" ujarnya.

"Ini permainan stik makanan! Siapa yang paling pendek memakannya bersama pasanganmu dialah pemenangnya!" bujuk Ino.

Pemuda berwajah pucat itu mem- _pause_ -kan permainannya. "Sepertinya menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja? Hitung-hitung bisa mencuri kesempatan," gumam Sai.

Perkataan itu terdengar oleh telinga laki-laki bermata kelam yang sejak tadi fokus dengan bukunya. Dia pun menyeringai tipis lalu menutup bukunya. " _Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan_." Batinnya dalam hati.

"Ayo Sasuke! Kita ber—"

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke lalu meletakkan buku itu di meja dan beranjak dari kursi nyamannya.

Kedua lelaki itu hanya bingung akan perubahan tingkah sahabat mereka, tumben? Biasanya pemuda es itu tidak tertarik dengan permainan. Apa yang disembunyikannya? Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu dan bersamaan keduanya mendekati para gadis yang kebetulan sudah menyiapkan _pocky_ di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke! Biar permainan ini tambah seru! Bagaimana syarat untuk menang adalah satu senti dan yang kalah harus menaktir bagi pemenangnya?" usul Ino.

Ketiga laki-laki itu hanya diam dan mengangguk samar, bersamaan dengan kedua gadis yang setuju akan usul itu. Permainan itu dimulai dari pengusul permainan yakni Ino. Karena Sai adalah kekasih Ino, maka mereka setuju untuk mulai _start_ pertama. Sedangkan yang lain melihat—sebagai juri tentunya mendebarkan karena permainan ini cukup yaah ekstrim.

Ino mengambil satu buah stik dan memberi isyarat kepada Sai untuk mendekat. Kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit sisi kiri stik, sedangkan Sai bagian sisi kanan. Permainan itu pun dimulai. Mereka saling memakan sisi yang mereka gigit itu, perlahan semakin mendekat dan mirip seperti orang yang akan berciuman.

Bersamaan itupula, para penonton gadis itu menarik napas dan wajahnya memerah, sedangkan para lelaki hanya canggung melihat keagresifan sepasang kekasih ini. Sungguh mereka menonton saja, lumayan mendebarkan—apalagi melakukannya.

Perlahan Ino melepas gigitan itu dan meletakkan sisa gigitan mereka berdua di telapak tangannya. Sakura lalu mengukur itu dengan mistar dari hasil permainan Ino dan Sai.

"Panjangnya satu koma tiga senti. Sedikit lagi, _pig!"_ seru Sakura.

"Yaah, Saii- _kuuun_! Nyaris saja kita menang!" keluh Ino.

Sai menepuk kepala Ino. "Ini hanya permainan, Ino- _chan_. Tapi kita lihat kedua pasangan lagi. Siapa tahu kita paling pendek hm?" bujuknya.

Ino langsung berbinar dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Naruto pun jengah dengan tingkah _lovey dovey_ Sai dan Ino.

"Berhentilah Sai! Permainan belum selesai," ujar Naruto. "—ayo, Hinata. Kalahkan mereka!" ajaknya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Oke, Naruto- _kun!_ "

Sama halnya dengan Ino dan Sai. Sepasang kekasih—Naruto dan Hinata menikmati permainan ini sampai nyaris jarak antara keduanya tidak ada kalau saja Naruto meletakkan sisa gigitan mereka berdua.

Ino pun memeriksa ukuran yang dihasilkan oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Kemudian mata Ino terkejut. "Hei, ukurannya lebih pendek daripada punya kita, Sai- _kuun!_ Satu koma satu senti!" ujarnya.

"Sudahlah, Ino- _chan_. Ini cuma permainan," bujuk Sai menenangkan aksi Ino yang tidak mau menerima kekalahannya.

"T-tapi…"

"H-hei, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Keempat pasang mata itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah siap dengan stik makanan di tangannya. Sontak mereka berempat terkejut karena adik dari Itachi ini semangat untuk bermain permainan ini bahkan sampai menarik tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kami kurang dari satu senti?"

Naruto sedikit menganga. "Apa bisa kalian memecahkan rekor bahkan kalian belum jadian, _teme_!" serunya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa, _dobe_."

Gadis berambut musim semi iitu memalingkan wajahnya karena perkataan dari pemuda di depannya. Ia melihat Ino dan Hinata saja sudah berdebar-debar dan ukuran stik mereka masih satu senti. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kurang dari satu senti. Aaaah…. Malu dedek nih!

"Sakura, kita kalahkan mereka!"

Dengan anggukan canggung, Sakura menggigit sisi kanan sedangkan Sasuke menggigit sisi kiri. Kedua pasangan kekasih itu menarik napas dan jantung mereka berdebar melihat kedua sahabat mereka yang belum jadian melakukan hal tersebut. Ini menegangkan!

Perlahan Sasuke dan Sakura menggigit sisi yang mereka dapatkan. Keduanya bahkan seolah menghayati permainan itu sampai nyaris tidak ada jarak, sampai pemuda bermata kelam itu memegang sisi pinggang Sakura.

"W-woi, _teme_!" pekik Naruto melihat aksi Sasuke yang terlewat semangat memainkan permainan tersebut.

Ino dan Hinata bahkan menutup mulut mereka. _Ini tidak mungkin!_

Sedangkan Sai menyadari sesuatu dan tersenyum tipis. _Hm, sepertinya dia mendengar perkataanku tadi. Dasar modus!_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan permainan ini, kenapa semakin lama bibir laki-laki yang ada di depannya menempel di bibirnya. Bukankah permainan ini—

Sontak gadis musim semi ini terkejut dengan membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati mereka berdua ber … ciuman. Dalam hati Sakura berteriak untuk menghentikan perlakuan dari Sasuke bahwa permainan sudah selesai akan tetapi, pemuda ini semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai—

" _BAKA TEMEE_! JANGAN MODUS MENCURI CIUMAN SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke melepas bibirnya dan meletakkan sisa stik yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di dalam mulutnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi t-tadi?"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Bagaimana kalau kalian jadian saja?" ucapnya.

Ketiga orang—Hinata, Naruto dan Ino menganga tidak percaya. "H-heeeeh!"

Di lain pihak, Sakura masih dalam keadaan _shock_ dari perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Owa **ri** _ *****_

 _ **Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

* * *

 _Ide ini muncul ketika nonton salah satu variety show Korea Selatan berjudul Running Man. Itu permainan ada di episode 136 kalau nggak salah. Permainan itu dimainkan sepasang, laki-laki dan perempuan. Dengan menggigit stik, siapa yang paling pendek itulah pemenangnya._

 _Entah kenapa terlintas untuk menulis tentang permainan itu._

 _Semoga menikmati dan maaf apabila ada kekurangan atau kesalahan dalam karyaku ini._

 _Padang, 30 Januari 2016_

 _Wulanz Aihara_


End file.
